1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to cable management systems. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a flexible cable management system for supporting and retaining one or more cables therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to the increasing usage of communication, data, and other cable-dependent systems, greater numbers of cables are required to interconnect the various systems with one another and with their various peripheral devices. As a result, various cable management systems have been developed to deal with the task of organizing and routing the numerous cables to their destinations. As can be appreciated, these cable management systems must be capable of securely retaining one or more cables therein and routing the cables around fixed obstacles, e.g., ductwork, walls, beams, fixtures, etc. Further, since different buildings define vastly different, and sometimes unique, configurations, it is desirable that these cable management systems be adaptable for use in various setting and/or configurations.
For example, commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,839,702, 6,019,323, and 6,361,000, the entire contents of each of which is hereby incorporated by reference herein, disclose flexible cable management systems which greatly simplified the installation, organization, routing and protection of cables. In general, these cable management systems are designed to bend into curves in either a lateral or a vertical direction to define a specific configuration particularly suited to navigate around any obstacle.